Princess Windsor
George Windsor's wife, she is brought in as a teaching assistant for his mandarin class. She has a brief relationship with Kevin Chalk. They kissed while Kevin was still seeing Dynasty Barry, later causing him to break off the relationship with her, in order for him to keep seeing Princess. He helps her leave George by stealing her bag back from him, he also gave her money for a train ticket to London. He made plans to go with her but she left without telling him. Princess is first seen in the show in Series 8 Episode 29 when she is picking up her husband George Windsor from his new full time job at Waterloo Road as a modern languages teacher. It soon becomes clear that the pair of them met in China where George escaped in attempt to develop his Mandarin skills, George brings Princess back to Scotland with her own aspirations of developing her English skills; however it's not long until typical George takes advantage of Princess sweet nature. Her husband George initiates Mandarin into the schools curriculum, although his mandarin in poor according to Princess. Princess ends up doing all the work for the subject even though she has been employed there as an assistant teacher therefore it ought to be George doing the work, this was unknown to Headteacher Christine Mulgrew. Introducing mandarin into the curriculum was Christine's ammo into maintaining her position as headteacher as it was unique and there were plans of rolling out the idea across to other schools in the area; hence why she was furious upon discovering that George wasn't fluent in mandarin as he claimed. This was essentially one of main factors towards why Princess and George's marriage began to break down, she came into the country to learn but ended up teaching instead. After a heated debate with George about the mandarin work she allowed a small group of male students into the Windsor household to help them with their 'Apprentice' initiative, she saw this opportunity as revenge on George due to the way he had been treating her, poorly. The boys (Kevin Chalk, Barry Barry, Connor Mulgrew, and others) raided the house to find possessions of George's to sell, they had free rein of the house and took many precious possessions of his, which caused a huge uproar when Georges tablets go missing from his cabinet, although they were later on returned. Kevin Chalk found himself alone in the Kitchen with Princess and they kissed, Connor Mulgrew was a witness to this. This is another factor which lead to the break up of the Windsors as well as the temporary split between Kevin Chalk and Dynasty Barry. Kevin hopes to escape with Princess on a train however she leaves without him after George destroys all her credit cards and Kevin lends her the money for the train fair. Upon Princess departure to the train station in a taxi this leads George into chasing the taxi out of the school which demonstrates how he never knew what he had until it was gone. Princess' departure caused George to go on a downwards spiral until his old friend Christine Mulgrew sorts him out when he doesn't turn up to the school. Kevin goes back to Dynasty. Category:Teacher Assistant Category:Past Characters Category:Teachers Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters